Ultimate Quest: 1 body 2 minds
by awesomesauce01
Summary: Whitey is the only shiny in his clan and is shunned for it. But when his clan being destroyed and a curse that saves his life make him able to save his world? Who is Threk? Will Whitey save the world? All this and more will be told in Ultimate Quest: 1 body 2 minds! Rated T for violence, blood, gore, and death.


"Wet me pway! Wet me pway!"

"Why should we Whitey? What are you gonna do? You're just a hatchling. What will you do? Will you cwy? Cry Whitey. Cry. We dare you."

The scene here is between 5 eevees though only 2 of them were talking. One of them is... well if it was a human it would be about 2 years old. The others are older but still just children. You see though the older ones would normally let a hatchling (baby) play but Whitey is called Whitey for a reason. He's a shiny. There's no other shinys in their tribe nor have there been in thousands of years. After his parents died when he was quite young he had to fend for himself in his tribes territory. No one told him stories or played with him. Everyone shunned him, from hatchlings to adults.

Whitey started to cry "Youw all big meanies!" He ran to the forest.

The forest is the only place Whitey can be alone. The children who tease him aren't allowed in the forest because it's too dangerous. There's attacks from other tribes commonly and the tribeless pokemon are constantly searching for food in the territory. Whitey isn't allowed either but no one cares. They all think he's the embodiment of evil trying to kill them (there are legends of an evil white eevee). They think the evil in the forest wouldn't hurt him and if it did then it's the embodiment of evil dead.

Whitey goes to his favorite spot. Its a small dead tree with a hole a little bigger then him under it. There's also a small tunnel to the hole. Whitey squeezes through the hole and sets down for a nap.

"...and then... ...expect it... ...attack the eevon (pronounced EE-v-on) tribe and have the charlings (CHAR-lings) the greatest tribe of all! Let's stop stalling and start burning!"

By that point Whitey was wide awake. The eevon tribe was his tribe! And the charlings is a warrior tribe who only want to kill and show they're the strongest! Of course Whitey wasn't thinking this. His was something more along the lines of _"I'm eevon and charlings meanies!"_ yeah that. You may wonder how he learned this even though no one talked to him. He listens. He has listened to many things which have helped him live so far.

He stayed in his hole for a few hours. He would nap but he was too afraid to sleep. He decided to leave the hole and go to his tribe's home at the center of their territory. Once he got there all he found was burnt and destroyed homes of sticks, leaves, and mud. He saw a few burnt corpses and not much else. He found himself crying. He looked over to a young eevee crying over his parents. Whitey fell to the ground, crying and trying not to remember the memories. But no matter how hard he tried the memories couldn't be stopped.

-flashback-

It was a dark night but there wasn't any big problems. His mother, an espeon, was carrying him on her back while his father, an umbreon, was walking beside her. He was slipping into sleep when fire went right past his face. He looked to his right to see 3 charizards all ready to kill. His mother shoved him off her back.

"Whitey. I want you to run away. Run as fast as you can. Don't stop until you find a spot that they won't find you. Now go." She says.

"M... mama?"

"Go!" With this Whitey turned and ran. He quickly found a hole under a dead tree and hid under there. He waited a few minutes and went to his parents. All he found were burnt corpses. He cried himself to sleep that night and the next few.

-end of flashback-

"This is all your fault Whitey!" One of the bullies from earlier yelled at him.

"M... me? How?" He replied.

"You've had to have seen or heard them yet you didn't tell us! You had known what would have happened after you parents death. Now the eevon tribe has fallen! You, me, and Lucy the last ones left so as the oldest I'm the leader. And my first act of leadership will be banishing you! Everyone's vote, minus you as you would always say don't to banishing you there for your vote doesn't matter, is yes. Me and lucy are now the only ones of the eevon tribe but that's better than being in it with you."

Whitey runs, still crying. He bumps into a pikachu. He remembers stories of the pikapika (peek-uh-PEEK-uh) tribe. They don't treat non-electric types nicely.

"Hello there." He says. "Do you want to join our group? It may not be a tribe but it's better than being alone. Its called the outcast's group. Anyone can join if they want to. So do you want to?" Whitey heard of groups. There like small tribes for the tribeless pokemon. Since he's tribeless he might as well. Besides it would be nice not to be shunned for once so he nods.

"Great! My name's Volt by the way. After you tell me yours just follow me."

"Whitey!" He says with a grin.

"Well then Whitey follow me! Were gonna have some good times!" Volt tells him and starts walking. Whitey follows him with one thought in his little mind _"Volt nice and fun! I hope all are that!"  
_

 **WOW that took longer and it was worth it. It took only 2 or 3 days yet without the authors note it was 944 words! Just a little less than 3 pages in google docs! I like the way this was made and how it explains the backstory and gives Whitey a personality (though Volt does have more personality of being cheery). All of this chapter minus the authors note is larger than the horrible fanfic I wrote at the beginning I based this on and that had 5 chapters (though tiny)! I promise that the chapters will be longer and the authors notes shorter (unless I have an announcement or a joke) but still this is the first chapter of a (hopefully) good series. Also this author's note added 146 words to this chapter. Next time will be less I swear!**


End file.
